The Marauders Seventh Year
by Megumi Ohira
Summary: The seventh year of The Marauders. Peter isn't in this story too much. Lily was abused by her father. James falls in love with Lily. Remus is less serious, and Sirius made up a hex called Kukuclocklikings! What will happen to them? Finished
1. Kukuclocklikings Part: 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Lily! Hurry or we'll be bloody late for the train!"  
  
"Don't worry James! We'll be fine. We have ten minuets!"  
  
"Well Lils, it would help if your watch was right! We have three minuets!"  
  
Lily looked up at the clock. Now she remembered, she turned her watch seven minuets back instead of forward. "That was stupid. Hold on James!"  
  
Lily Evans, and James Potter are in their seventh, and last, year of Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James made it to platform nine and ¾. Lily hurriedly caught up with James, and they both went through the platform. They set their luggage racks by the luggage man, and went onto the train. There they searched for the compartment with the other Marauders. Finally finding it, they sat down before the train began to move. (A/N: The Marauder's are Remus Lupin/Moony, James Potter/Prongs, Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail, and my favorite Sirius Black/Padfoot, more about names later!)  
  
"What took you so long, Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well Sirius, if little miss perfect Lily hadn't switched her watch eight minuets back..."  
  
"Seven." Lily corrected him after correcting her watch.  
  
"Point taken. How was your summer?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Same old, Same old. Lily came over for the last week, so she could get supplies. Oh and I'm head boy, and Lily is head girl." James stated pulling out his badge.  
  
"I didn't know that Lily was head girl. Why didn't you owl us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't. You know my father, he won't let me owl anyone, and I was too busy at James's to owl you. Sorry." She said.  
  
Everyone's eyebrows went up. Except James, and Lily.  
  
"Busy eh? Never knew you had it in you James, and Lily! We should nickname you Miss Naughty Naughty!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily blushed and James punched Sirius in the arm. Everyone laughed which turned into coughing fits. James looked around.  
  
"Hey Moony, where's Wormtail?" He asked.  
  
"With his new girlfriend, Betty-sue or something..." He said. Sirius sniggered.  
  
"What's so funny, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"She is butt-ugly!" He said.  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"That's mean!" She said.  
  
"You should see her!" Sirius argued. Just on cue, the door opened. Peter Pettigrew and his girlfriend Betty-sue Kingsling came in. James and Lily held their breath. She had so many pimples and hair on her chin. She was twice as big as Peter.... Almost tripled! She had braces, and thick glasses, tripled the thickness than James's glasses! James felt so sick; Lily had to turn away.  
  
"Hello everyone! James, and Lily meet Betty-sue Kingsling!" He said.  
  
"Hullo, everyone." You could have mistaken her for a man! Her voice was so low! Remus looked at how many seats were left. Thanking God there was only two left, but Betty-sue need a lot of room.  
  
"Um...Peter? Not to be mean but there is only one seat left, Sorry." He said as polity as he could. Peter shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry! I already have a compartment saved for us." He said winking. Lily was lucky she turned her head, but the face Sirius made, made her feel disgusted. He left leaving everyone feeling sick in some way. There was an odd silence, and Sirius broke it.  
  
"I told you." That's all he said before everyone cracked up. James was rolling on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes. Remus was holding his sides, laughing. Lily was giggling. And Sirius put his legs on the seat, where James was sitting. He smiled and faked slept. James stood up and pushed his legs down, but he put them back up. James then pulled out his wand. Sirius couldn't see him because he was "Sleeping".  
  
"Patrificus Totalus!" He said. Sirius opened his eyes, and couldn't move. James then easily pushed him off, not reversing the spell. Lily then took Sirius's seat, and Remus took hers. James then pushed Sirius toward the door, and left him taking Remus's seat. Seat order from the window.  
  
James

Lily

Remus

And Sirius paralyzed by the door.  
  
Sirius could hardly speak but he did say this.  
  
"Payback."  
  
Sirius lay there until lunch, which wasn't a very quiet time. The lunch/cart lady came by. Remus reversed the spell. And Sirius got up stretched his arms and legs. He Cracked his neck, and slowly approached James. Lily bought their candy, and turned to see Sirius slowly walking toward James. She quickly went back to her original seat and waited.  
  
"Hello Padfoot! Have a nice nap?" James asked nervously. Sirius smiled.  
  
"It was quite enjoyable, since you put me on me side, but I didn't enjoy the fact that you hexed me." He said all too calmly. Remus moved to the other side with Lily. Each grabbing a box of Bertie Botts every flavored bean's and watched Sirius slowly bring out his wand.  
  
"Maybe I should try my new spell. I created... It's very...Mind boggling." He said. James was scared. He knew he was playing, but Mind-boggling spells? It scared him. He grabbed for his wand, but it wasn't there. He looked at Lily; she guiltily pulled out his wand. James gave her a look that said Death when we get off the train, because he didn't know what could happen to him. Lily gave it to Remus, and smiled making him turn his head back to Sirius. He was too close for comfort...  
  
"Kukuclocklikings!" He said.  
  
James looked around. Nothing happened. But he still didn't like the sound of it. Lily giggled at the spell name, but Remus looked at her and told her to be quiet. The serious look on his face made Lily stop. Sirius looked satisfied and turned and grabbed a chocolate frog. James smiled and tried to talk, but it didn't come out the way it planed.

* * *

Kukuclocklikings is very funny find out what it does in the next chapter.... I'm so evil! 


	2. Kukuclocklikings Part: 2 And Dementors

Chapter 2  
  
James tried to say, 'What was that?' But instead he said.  
  
"Quack, dog, moo doo?" James shook his head.  
  
"I love Lily?" He shook his head violently.  
  
"I have a seven inch turtle in my pocket?"  
  
"What the Bloody Jack!?"  
  
"Sirius what did you do too him?" Lily asked between giggles.  
  
"My new hex, Kukuclocklikings! Remus was my guinea pig! Wasn't it fun?" He asked Remus. Remus turned pale.  
  
"You should see what happens after..." He said.  
  
"Sirius Blue! No, pop a doodle roo! My God what happened to me! Bark!" James asked.  
  
Suddenly James stopped. Sirius squeezed between Lily and Remus. "This is the fun part. Watch!" He said popping the frog in his mouth. Remus shook his head slowly.  
  
James stood up and did a back flip, then he striped, taking everything but his boxers off, and got into Sirius's trunk and pulled out a bra. He put it on and ran around screaming.  
  
"I'M SPICY!" In a high pitched voice. Then he stopped and stood there his cheeks turning red.  
  
Sirius was laughing and clapping. Lily was giggling and clapping. And Remus sighed.  
  
"That is not what I did..." He said.  
  
"Yeah he spun around in circles dressed in a corset, and a mini skirt! He wore his mother's lipstick and braided his hair! Said some odd things too!" Sirius said. Lily got her camera and took a picture, keeping it. Sirius smiled.  
  
"I'd put that in your book of Memories!" He said everyone started to laugh, well except James.  
  
Lily stopped laughing. "Wait, Sirius why do you have a bra in your trunk?" She asked. Everyone stared at him. He stood up took the bra away from James and rubbed against his cheek.  
  
"It's silky!" He said proudly. James punched his back, and grabbed his clothes. Sneaking out, he went into the bathroom.  
  
He came back, but then went back out and changed into his robes. Nobody else was dressed, but he reminded Lily they had a Head girl/Boy meeting.  
  
When they left, Remus and Sirius had a charm contest. And when Lily and James came back, Remus was silenced, had long curly blue hair and his hands were in the air his wand on the floor. Sirius had red lipstick on and he was stuck on the ceiling muttering things under his breath. His wand was pointing toward Remus. Lily started to laugh along with James. Remus grabbed his wand and did the counter curse, and Sirius came floating down.  
  
"It was Sirius who made me!" Remus complained after getting his voice back. Sirius just gave him a glare and left the room, Remus after him. They cleaned up in the bathroom and left Lily and James laughing in the compartment. But they came back in panting.  
  
"There's a dementor on the train! Everyone is knocked out cold!" Remus managed to say. James froze. Remus, Sirius, and Lily went toward the window, but James was still frozen. 'What was that spell.... Ah! Expecto Patrnum!' He thought, pulling out his wand he backed up.  
  
The lights went out, and Lily could see her breath. The door slowly opened, and everything became cold. Lily looked at the dementor, and felt a cold rush go through her. Bad memories flooded her mind. She closed her eyes but they wouldn't stop. She opened her mouth, and screamed.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" James yelled. A silver hawk formed out of his wand, and it chased it away. When he turned around Lily was screaming, but then she fainted.  
  
"Lily? Lily! Get up! The train is moving!" Lily could hear James's voice. She slowly sat up, and Remus handed her some chocolate.  
  
"It'll help you recover." He said. Lily thanked him and put it in her mouth. She wondered how Remus knew all these healing things, but didn't get too far when James asked her something.  
  
"Lily back there. You screamed. What happened?" He asked.  
  
Lily sighed. She hadn't told anyone about her family. Not even James, and she always was over his house during the summer. She didn't know if she was ready to tell them, but she'd been holding it back for the past four years. She looked up, and cleared her throat.  
  
"It started when I got the letter from Hogwarts...."

* * *

"Lily! You have mail!"  
  
"Really? I never get mail. I wonder who sent it. Okay mum hold on!"  
  
Lily ran down the steps of Privet drive. She lived with her mother, and sister, Petunia. Her father left them a year after Lily was born. Her mother handed her the letter.  
  
"To Miss Lily Evens of number Four privet Drive. In first room on right upstairs. Wow they are really specific." She said. She tore open the letter and read it to herself. She re-read it a couple of times, before looking at her mother and sister.  
  
"It says I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a witch!" She said. Her mother took the letter. She smiled and hugged Lily.  
  
"We have a witch in the family! Oh I have to tell Grandmother!" She said happily. Petunia looked at Lily with a very nasty glare. When they're eyes meet she mouthed 'freak' and went to her room.  
  
During the last three weeks of that summer a lot of things happened. She was taken to a place called Diagon Alley to buy her books, and robes. Her sister hated her now, and her father came back.  
  
Her father had been drunk the night he came back. Lily's mother had tried to push him out but he threatened her. Petunia loved her father, and he loved her the most. Petunia told him about the past ten years that he was gone. Then she told him about Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily got a letter from a school a week ago." She said.  
  
"Really? What did she do? Murder a teacher and has to go to jail?" He asked.  
  
"No, but I wish. She has to go to this so-called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's not fair. I want to go!" Petunia said.  
  
Her father got up and went to Lily's room. Lily was up there with her mother, and he grabbed Lily's arm and forced her out of the room.  
  
"You stupid girl! You're not special!" He yelled, and hit her hard. He kept on beating her until she had welts and bruises every where. He left her in the hallway, and went downstairs. A couple of minuets later Petunia came up, and kicked her and went into her own room. Lily's mother picked her up, and set her on her bed. She hugged her and they both cried until they fell asleep.  
  
Every night was like this. Lily was abused, her mother was threatened, and Petunia was being spoiled. Then she went to school and never had any friends because the way she looked. Until she met James and the rest of them in her third year. Then she started to cheer up.  
  
But in her fourth year she wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley, because of her father. So she wrote to James telling him she'd be over at his house for the rest of the summer, so she could go to Diagon Alley. And her father would kill her when she came back, but it was worth it. And so she'd have to make an excuse why she came to James's house looking the way she did.

* * *

"Oh such a sob tale, Stupid Lily." Came a voice. They looked up and saw Peter.  
  
Sirius looked shocked. He thought Peter liked Lily. Peter and Betty-sue laughed and Lily started to sniffle. Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"That story was such a fake." Betty-sue said in her deep voice. Everyone but Lily jumped up.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew! You take that back!" James said angrily. Peter just laughed. Sirius clenched his fist, and was about to move when Remus stepped forward. Remus, who hardly got angry, picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"As the leader of this group. You are now no longer a Marauder! Leave my sight, you filthy rat!" He said pushing him out and shutting the door. Lily put her head in her hands and cried. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up. Everyone was around her. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said wiping her eyes. The boys looked at each other, and nodded. Making a silent agreement.  
  
It was getting dark, so each of them put on their robes. Luckily they were all in Gryffindor. Lily felt a whole lot better, after saying what she said. They arrived at Hogwarts, hearing Hagrid keeper of Keys yelling for the first years.  
  
"Come on Lils! Over here, saved you a seat!" James called for her. She went to a carriage, which pulled them to Hogwarts with no horses. Sirius always said they were weird looking dragon things pulling them, but no one believed him. Lily finally felt like she was finally home.


	3. Lemon Carrot Stew and SilverPaw

Chapter 3

DC: I forgot on the first two chapters I don't own HP!

They went to the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They waited until the sorting was over, and Professor Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back everyone else. I have some reminders and announcements. I want you to know that Mr. Filch our caretaker does not want magic in the halls. Also the Forbidden Forrest is now, well, forbidden! Unless with a teacher, do not go wandering into it. Now I know you must be hungry so Chow down!"  
  
The food bloomed onto the trays and everyone started to eat. Sirius ate like he never ate before. Eating thing after thing. And when the table was cleared, desserts bloomed up. Sirius had all the surgery stuff, and was bouncing in his chair. Lily shook her head and continued with her chocolate pie. She sat in between James and Remus, and Sirius was across from them. Normally Peter was next to him, but he was else where. Betty-sue was in Hufflepuff, but like they cared anyway.  
  
After the feast the tables were cleared and Professor McGonagoll stood up.  
  
"Prefects please lead the first years to their rooms, and I'd like for all head boys and girls to see their head of their house." She said. Lily and James departed from Sirius and Remus. And went to McGonagoll.  
  
"James Potter, and Lily Evans. I don't see why the Head Master choose you, but you are assigned to keep the Prefects in check, and to meet me every Friday to tell me about things that have happened to our house that week. And I've heard the train had an accident. I want you to get Black and Lupin, and go to the Head Master." She said. Lily and James left to retrieve the others.  
  
'I don't want to explain it to him.' Lily though sighed as they reached the fat lady. Then they realized that they didn't have the password.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Um...Beans?" Lily tried the lady didn't move.  
  
"Lemon pie?" James said. The lady didn't move.  
  
"Man. What are we going to do?" He asked Lily.  
  
"Griffin."  
  
The fat lady swung open. They looked behind them, and there stood Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Hullo, James, Lily." He said as they walked into the common room. Sirius and Remus were sitting in front of the fire. Lily motioned for them to come, and they left.  
  
"See you later Frankie!" Sirius said and they left the portrait. Frank shook his head.  
  
"I hate that nickname." He said and went up to the seventh year dormitory.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily went to the Head Master. Prof. McGonagoll was there and she turned to the Gargoyle leading to the Head Masters room.  
  
"Lemon carrot Stew." She said. Sirius sniggered, but McGonagoll looked at him and he stopped. The gargoyle jumped away and they went up the steps. She knocked on the door, before going into the room. Dumbledore was sitting down, and motioned them to sit down. Prof. McGonagoll left them, and Dumbledore got up.  
  
"We didn't do anything.... Yet." Sirius said before he could start. Dumbledore smiled and went on.  
  
"I heard there was a dementor on the train this evening." Dumbledore said. All four nodded.  
  
"Well I also heard it was driven away by Mr. Potter here." Again everyone nodded. Dumbledore went to James and shook his hand.  
  
"I am happy to see you all safe, and I wanted to know how you learned that spell?" He asked.  
  
"Well," James started. "I learned it when my father taught me. About two years ago." He said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, my father was an Auror, got permission from the ministry, and he taught me so I wouldn't get into trouble with them." He said. Dumbledore nodded. Then he turned to Remus, Lily, and Sirius.  
  
"You witnessed this?" He asked. They nodded. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Okay then you won't get in trouble, by the Ministry. Okay you may leave. Oh, and Miss Evens if you need to, go see Madame Promfry. Cause the chocolate will only last for so long." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded and all four left his office.  
  
When they made it out, Remus sighed.  
  
"I thought we were going to be in trouble!" He said.  
  
"That would have been unfair. I mean we didn't do anything yet!" Sirius said agreeing with Remus. Lily and James laughed. Lily decided not to go to the Hospital Wing. So all four went back to the common room. James whispered something into Remus's and Sirius's ear, and they looked at Lily. Lily was almost frightened.  
  
"We, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter would like to know if you, Lily Evens, would want to be a Marauder?" Remus asked. Lily smiled.  
  
"Of course!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Okay! Hold your left hand up." Sirius said. Lily raised it. (A/N: Sirius likes left hands not rights.... but he is right handed!)  
  
"Repeat after me, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He said. Lily knew how Sirius's mind worked.  
  
"Repeat after me, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." She said. Sirius smiled. That was the only way to get into the group. Lily put down her hand.  
  
"Now we are all animigi. Sirius is Padfoot the black dog. I am a deer (or stag can't tell really....), and Remus as you know is a werewolf." James said.  
  
"Now we need you to become an Animigi." Remus said. Lily smiled.  
  
"I already am!" She said. They were surprised at this.  
  
"You are?" James asked. Lily nodded. She then transformed right in front of them. Everyone stepped back. There in her place was a silver leopard. She smiled and turned back. They blinked for a moment and Sirius smiled.  
  
"YEAH! GO LILY!" He said. And hugged her.  
  
"When did you learn that?" James asked.  
  
"When I was tired of walking to your house. I decided I would become something that would get me there faster. It took me three months to master it! And I'd send my things here in advance." She said. Remus smiled.  
  
"Okay now you need a nickname...." Everyone thought.  
  
"I got it!" Lily said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I will be SilverPaw." She said.  
  
"Okay. I dub thee Lily the Leopard, SilverPaw! Welcome to the Marauders!" Remus said.  
  
"Welcome Lily!"  
  
"No James it's SilverPaw. Can I call you SP, for short?"  
  
"Okay Sirius."  
  
Everyone started to yawn. It was eleven o'clock and school started tomorrow. They said goodnight and went to their dormitories.


	4. Potion Parings and screams

Chapter 4

DC: I'm I forgetting these? If I am, sorry I don't own Harry Potter, or James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, aka- Prongs, Padfoot, SilverPaw (SP), Mooney, and the stupid git.... I mean, lovely little Wormtail, but I do own his GF Betty-sue Kingsling!  
  
Lily fell asleep, but didn't have very nice dreams. She dreamed about her father's abusive ways, and her mother crying. Petunia got all the attention, and she just lay there slowly dying. Lily woke up in cold sweats, about four times that night.  
  
'Maybe I should have went to Madame Promfry...' She said to herself.  
  
The next morning all four Marauders went down to the Great hall, together, for breakfast. They sat down in the order they were in yesterday. Lily looked a mess. She kept on falling asleep only to be jerked up from the bad memories. She looked pale and didn't feel herself. James noticed this and asked her questions.  
  
"Lily, or SP, are you sure you're okay? I think you should go to the hospital wing. Do you need to?"  
  
"James, Prongs, I'm fine don't worry!" She said. James gave her a concerned look before looking at their schedule. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Transfiguration with Hufflepuff." He grumbled.  
  
"Looks like we have double Potions with Slytherin." James said.  
  
"Then history of magic with Ravenclaw." Remus said.  
  
"What a boring day." Sirius concluded.  
  
Lily was again falling asleep in her food. This time she landed in it. Sirius jumped up. He ran around the table to get to the other side and shook her. James watched Sirius run around before he saw Lily. Remus got some paper towels, and wiped what ever was on Lily's forehead off. Sirius held her upright, and James went to go get Madam Promfry.

------------  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes and she was in a bed. She raised up slowly, only to be pushed back down.  
  
"Miss Evans? Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"I should have listened to the Head Master." She said. Madame Promfry left the room, and returned with a bottle.  
  
"Drink up. It'll get you through the day, and before you go to the common room for the night come and see me." She said.  
  
Lily drank the potion. She got up, and saw her books were on the table beside her. The clock said ten thirty, so they must be changing to Potion in the dungeons soon. She groaned inwardly. She wished she could have slept through Potions. Waving Madame Promfry good bye, she went down stairs, and waited for the class to come out.  
  
The students came out, and wasn't long before Lily could see James and everyone else coming down stairs. Remus was first to spot Lily, and he pointed. Sirius did a goofy wave, and they came rushing towards her.  
  
"Are you feeling any better SP?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled at the little nickname.  
  
"Yes I'm feeling a lot better. I think we should go inside before Professor Hindel gets us." She said. (A/N: Hindel is before Snape)  
  
They went inside. James sat with Sirius and Remus with Lily. Professor Hindel wasn't in there, and Lily heard someone none of them wanted to hear.  
  
"So Evans is back from the Hospital wing? I heard she was sleeping in her food." Came a voice from behind Remus and Lily.  
  
"Shut up, Lucius!" James called.  
  
Lucius Malfoy smirked and kept on taunting Lily.  
  
"What's your excuse this time, for your bruises? Lily fell off her bed, and got banged up? You must bruise easily!"" He said. All the Slytherins started to laugh. Lily felt saddened, but that sadness turned into anger.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Sirius said. Malfoy just kept on laughing. Lily raised up and pinned her wand against his throat.  
  
"I will hex you into next year if you don't stop!" She hissed. Malfoy stopped and became nervous. He knew Lily was the best at charms, and hexes. Mostly everything! Everyone knew you shouldn't mess around when she's angry.  
  
Sirius and the other Gryfindors started to snigger and giggle. Remus smiled, and James heard footsteps.  
  
"SP sit down it's the Professor!" He said. Lily went back to her seat, right before Prof. Hindel came in.  
  
"Okay class, settle down. Today we will make a potion that could put three mountain trolls asleep." He said. Everyone got out the ingredients he was putting on the board, and got out their cauldrons. Before they could start he sorted them into pairs.  
  
"Miss Evans and Mr. Snape." Lily felt bad. She didn't really want to work with Severus Snape but it couldn't be helped. Waving goodbye to Remus, she moved to the front of the classroom with Snape.  
  
"Mr. Black and Miss. Bellatrix Black." Sirius put his head down. He had to work with his cousin Bellatrix. He slowly moved next to her.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter." James almost died. Why Peter? Peter had a look of disgust on his face, as he moved over to James.  
  
"Mr. Lupin and Miss. Narcissa Black." Remus thought it wouldn't be bad to work with Narcissa. She was calm and nice, but Malfoy is her boyfriend. Malfoy gave him a very dirty look as he past him. Remus also thought that Sirius had too many girl cousins in Slytherin.  
  
Prof. Hindel went on about the list. Brandon Johnson with a girl named Patty Henderson. Luckily Frank Longbottom was with his girlfriend Alice Holmes. Malfoy with a guy named Ben Parkinson, and more pairings. (A/N: I don't know Alice's maiden name so forgive me ) Finally they got to work.  
  
In the end, Remus and Narcissa, Lily and Snape, Frank and Alice, Sirius and Bellatrix (After a lot of arguments), James and Peter, and Brandon and Patty got their potions right. Now they were to test them. Lily dreaded this part. Hindel got to pick which person had to test it. He picked on the girls that day, and Peter out of James's group.  
  
"Okay Miss Narcissa drink up." She hesitated but drank it. After a couple of seconds, she fell to the ground falling asleep. Malfloy watched her carefully as Professor Hindel reversed the effect. She sat up, and Hindel congratulated them.  
  
"Miss Patty go ahead." Patty Henderson drank her potion, and Brandon caught her. She started to drool, and he dropped her. She didn't move an inch. Hindel reversed the effect, and congratulated them. Patty gave Brandon a nasty glare, when she felt the back of her head.  
  
"Okay Peter go ahead." Peter drank it and he was knocked out cold. James wished he would stay like that, but he reversed the spell. And congratulated them also.  
  
"Miss Black go ahead." Bellatrix was about to drink it, but poured it into Sirius's mouth. Sirius fell asleep snoring, loudly, and she laughed with all the other Slytherins. Hindel reversed it and congratulated them. Sirius got up, and sat next to James mumbling bad things under his breath  
  
"That was nice of you Mr. Black." He said and Sirius glared at his cousin, who was still laughing.  
  
"Miss Alice." Alice drank it and leaned against Frank and slept. Frank swayed and almost fell, but Hindel reversed it, and she awoke apologizing to him. He congratulated them and turned to the last group.  
  
"Okay Miss Evans, drink up." Lily drank it and felt herself falling asleep. She grabbed on the desk, and brought herself to her knees. Then to her side, and fell asleep. Hindel was going to reverse it, but Lily began screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder what happens next...... I guess I'll have to find out huh? ;-)


	5. A Quidditch game and the lost map

Chapter 5  
  
DC: I don't own HP  
  
"What did you put in it Snivilus? (sp?)" James yelled. Snape glared at him.  
  
"I didn't put anything in the stupid potion. We did it just like you did." He said.  
  
Hindel sent Remus to get Madame Promfry. Lily stopped screaming but she was twitching. Sirius was trying to get closer but Hindel was trying to giving her space. Remus came back not only with Promfry but also with Dumbledore himself. Remus grabbed Sirius and sat down. Dumbledore signaled James to sit down. James sat down but never took his eyes off of Snape.  
  
"Okay, everyone class dismissed. Can I see Severus and James." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus almost had to drag Sirius out. They waited at the door, since it was lunchtime they didn't need to hurry. Madame Promfry explained to Prof. Hindel why she was screaming. She then left with Lily floating behind her. Sirius and Remus followed them. Dumbledore stood in the middle of James and Severus.  
  
"Snape put something in that potion!" James said.  
  
"I didn't do any thing to that girl." Snape argued back. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Listen please stop. Lily went through a very bad time when she was at home. She needs to rest. I want you two to go to the Great hall, and eat. Stay away from each other." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But what about Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Sirius and Remus are already up there. If you wish to see her, then go. Severus, go to lunch. Oh and James you should think about what you say before you say it." Dumbledore said. He smiled and left to the Great Hall. James grabbed his and Lily's stuff and headed to the Hospital Wing. Severus sighed and went to go eat.  
  
James went though the door and saw Remus and Sirius. Lily had awoken and was sitting up. Sirius had told her what she did and she was crying. James set their books on the counter and hugged her.  
  
"Oh James It was another stupid dream." She said between sobs. She broke the hug and wiped her eyes. Her eyes were no longer the bright green anymore. They have become more dull color. Madame Promfry gave her another potion, and told her to go eat something. All four went to the great hall, to eat.  
  
On their way dawn, Malfoy bumped into Lily, and ran away fast. He still didn't dare to mess with Lily. They laughed at that. It cheered Lily up a little.  
  
-Four weeks later-  
  
"Quidditch!" James yelled. Sirius and James loved this season. Sirius was the commentator while James was the Seeker. Remus and Lily loved watching the games. The first game is today and James was excited. He had the fastest broom so far which is the Nimbus. He left early so he could go to the pitch, and Sirius left with him.

------------------------------------------  
  
"It's the first match of the season! Hufflepuff vs. Gryfindor!" Sirius yelled.  
  
There was cheering, as the two teams came flying onto the field. James watched as Madame Hooch, the broom teacher, bring the balls out.  
  
"I want a nice clean match." Hooch said. She hopped on her broom and opened the trunk. The snitch flew out, and she let the bludgers out. She then threw the quaffle up. And Hufflepuff got it.  
  
"And Hufflepuff gets the quaffle! Jamie Robinson tries to shoot...But Alice Holmes blocked it! Good job! Oh, Martin Thomas just hit the Hufflepuff's seeker with a bludger, but he's back on his broom. And there goes Winnie Weasley with the quaffle. (A/N: Arthur Weasley's little sister is Winnie) She shoots and scores. Gryfindor ten Hufflepuff zilch nada zip zero--"  
  
"Sirius Black commentate or I'll take over!" Prof. McGonagoll loves Quidditch and didn't want him to ruin their first game.  
  
"Sorry Professor. Oh James sees the Golden Snitch! And so does Phil Smith! Let's see who gets it first! Whoa close call for Brandon Johnson! He was almost hit with a bludger. He shoots, but Hufflepuff's Keeper catches the quaffle! And Gloria has the quaffle! She passes it to Hilary, and she shoots and scores! The score ten to ten. James and Phil are still chasing that snitch. But wait! What is Betty-sue doing!"  
  
Betty-sue turned her broom and took her bat and hit James's back. This made James fall on top the snitch and fall to the ground. Phil became confused. He just saw the snitch and it disappeared.  
  
"Penalty shot for Gryffindor!" Madame Hooch called. Lily and Remus were up and yelling at Betty-sue. Then Lily watched James roll over, and the snitch came flying up. He caught it after the penalty shot. She turned Remus's head and they smiled.  
  
"James is on the ground with the snitch!" Sirius said. "Gryffindor wins! One hundred and seventy (Penalty shot gained another ten points) to ten!" Sirius chanted with the rest of the Gryffindor's. "Roar, Roar Gryffindor." They chanted that until they left the stands.  
  
Remus, Lily, and Sirius waited while James changed.  
  
"That was a good game Phil." Lily called. Phil smiled and waved.  
  
James came out, and Sirius tackled him. James felt a shearing pain in his chest from landing on the snitch. And his back hurt.  
  
"Yeah that's a good start off season, Prongs!" Sirius said. James pushed him off and got up.  
  
"Yep your right Padfoot! Hey Mooney, SilverPaw butterbeers on me!" He called, Ignoring the pain. Remus gave James some chocolate, and he felt better. (A/N: Remus carries Chocolate everywhere he goes!)  
  
"But Prongs no drinking allowed in the common room!" Lily reminded him. James smiled. This smile made Sirius and Remus smile also.  
  
"The Map!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------

Lily waited as they franticly searched their trunks. Finally Remus held up a piece of parchment.  
  
"Found it!" He said. James Sirius and Lily surrounded him. He pointed his wand up to it.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map suddenly had words on it. In red letters it said, Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, and The Marauders Map.  
  
"Is there any way to take his name off?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed.  
  
"No because we can't add or subtract names from it. Sorry Lily." He said.  
  
"Don't worry. Go on open it!" She said. Remus opened it and inside it had the whole castle building. It showed all grown ups, teachers, Prefects, the head girl and boy, and who ever is holding it. He looked around, and found a secret passage to Huneydukes.  
  
"Okay, I don't see anyone over to the entrance of Huneydukes. How about two of us guard, and two of us go into the place?" He suggested. They nodded and decided who would guard, and who'd go inside.  
  
Lily and Sirius guarded, while Remus and James went inside under the invisibility cloak. They watched for Filch with the map, and would warn them about it. Lily made mirrors that would vibrate, and show the person trying to contact them, so they could talk to each other.  
  
Lily and Sirius didn't have to wait long, because they came running back.  
  
"Filch was there! He almost caught us!" James said.  
  
"And we dropped the map! I bet he's going to take it know!" Remus said.  
  
"Did you turn it off?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, luckily. But there goes our chance of ever escaping again." Remus said.  
  
"But we did get four drinks! And I could grab something from the kitchens." James said. Every one nodded. It was going to be fun after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explanation:

Gryffindor team-

Winnie Weasley- Chaser

Martin Thomas- Captain and Beater

James Potter- Seeker

Alice Holmes- Keeper

Yanni Patil- Beater

Roy Brown- Chaser

Brandon Johnson- Chaser

------------------------  
  
Hufflepuff Team-

Phil Smith- Seeker

Betty-sue Kingsling- Beater (they use a special spell on her)

John Abbott- Beater

Amos Diggory- Keeper

Jamie Robinson- Chaser

Hilary Smith- Chaser (Phil's twin sister)

Gloria Hooch- Chaser (Madame Hooch's Granddaughter)  
  
-------------------------------------

Slytherin Team-

Beatrice Black- Chaser

Brad Zabini- Chaser

Ben Parkinson- Chaser

Lucius Malfoy- Seeker

Vincent Crabbe- Beater

Gregory Goyle- Beater

Narcissa Black- Keeper  
  
**No Ravenclaw didn't use them **

I may misspell names. If I do, I hope you really don't mind, because you should know who I'm trying to say.... hopefully.... unless I go JeiOmes than yeah I'd be confused too! ;)


	6. A Grave Chapter

Chapter 6  
  
DC: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
--A/N: I went BACK TO THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND FIXED ALL THE QUIDDITCH MISTAKES!!!!!! Snape is no longer in there neither is Gilderoy, Amos is now in Hufflepuff, I got the Zabini, and Brandon Johnson taking peoples places, BUT Narcissa is still my Keeper. I can't think of any people, and she did go to the Quidditch world cup in the fourth book so she has some interest in it. Oh and thank you miss Susan, for noticing that Fed and George Weasley have to take the map from Filtch in order to take it to Harry, but i've never heard of Sirius being on the team. I like him better as a comentator, plus this is a Fanfic so it dosent matter, right? Back to the story...--  
  
It's the winter holidays, and the four of them decided to go home for the holiday. But they planed to stay at the Potters mansion with James's mom.  
  
"She gets lonely, I am the only child, so she has no one to be with during holiday's." James said.

While him and the boys were packing. Lily was waiting in the common room for them, when Peter Pettigrew came in. He gave her a nasty smirk and went upstairs. Lily shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Then Professor McGonagoll came in. She looked saddened and spotted Lily.  
  
"Where is Mr. Potter?" She asked.  
  
"Packing in his room." She said.  
  
"Get him. And you two come back, only you two." She said making sure she didn't bring Sirius and Remus. She went up the boy's steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"Its me Lily/SP. McGonagoll want's me and James. Only me and James." She said. James opened the door.  
  
"Maybe its about Head girl boy things. Be back." He said. Both he and Lily went down the steps.  
  
Professor made a silence charm on all the doors and locked them too.  
  
"Sit down." She said.  
  
"What is it Professor?" James asked.  
  
"We didn't do anything wrong...did we?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, It's about both your families. They were killed." She said. Lily felt everything around her stop. James shook his head.  
  
"No...What?" He said. McGonagoll sighed.  
  
"Death Eaters, they killed everyone on Privet Drive except your older sister. And your mother tried to stop them." McGonagoll said. Lily's eyes were brimmed with tears. James jumped up.  
  
"No! She can't be dead! I won't believe it! Give me proof." He yelled. McGonagoll, sadly, handed him a letter. James snatched it and it said.  
  
James,  
  
The death eaters have killed everyone on this street. I was trying my hardest to stop them, but they reinforced. They have captured me, and I'm sending you this letter. Tell Lily I'm sorry about her family, but at least her sister is alive. Take care of our owl, and I give you permission to take the mansion and everything in it. They're coming. I give you my love James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Yes even him.  
  
Bethany Potter  
  
James could tell she was crying since there were tear drops on it, and the last few lines were rushed. James re-read it. He shook his head, and tears formed in his eyes. Lily was already crying.  
  
"Why? Why was mum there?" He asked anyone.

"She was visiting a resident there named Mrs. Figg, the squib." McGonagoll said, "Mrs. Figg said she hid, and Bethany went out. She tried to fight of Death Eaters, but couldn't handle them." She said sadly.  
  
Professor McGonagoll put her hands on their shoulders. "I'm sorry." She said. She reversed the charms, and left the room. Lily hugged James. James hugged her back and he dropped the letter. Sirius and Remus heard crying and sniffling. They quietly came downstairs, and saw Lily and James. Seeing James cry meant something horrible happened.  
  
"James, Lily. What's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mu-mum is d-dead...." James said. Lily couldn't talk. She just picked up the letter and handed it to Remus. Remus read it and his face darkened. He handed to Sirius and hugged Lily.  
  
"What! This can't be!" Sirius roared. He threw the letter onto the ground and put his hand on James's shoulder. Lily suddenly got up, got her trunk, and was about to leave.  
  
"I can't just mope around. I have to talk to Petunia." She said. James got up.  
  
"I have to go home and see to it my mum gets buried right. Will you come with me Sirius, Remus?" He asked.  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded, and they went upstairs to pack. Lily got her coat on and looked out side. She sighed, and thought about her mother. She couldn't care less about her father, but her mother was everything to her.  
  
"At least she won't get yelled at up there." She said to herself. She dried her eyes, and sat down.  
  
It was quiet upstairs. James was packing everything with the two others, and Peter watched.  
  
"I bet Evans was crying like a baby." He said. James turned to him.  
  
"I was crying too if you haven't noticed." James said bitterly.  
  
"Why would you cry. You're not in her family." He said.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, my mum is dead too." He said. Peter shut up immediately. He only heard Lily's family died. He walked out of the room and James finished packing. Remus and Sirius kept quiet as they rode to Hogsmade for the train.

------------  
  
On the train, Lily fell asleep on James lap, and Sirius and Remus were playing chess. James was staring absent mindedly out the window thinking of his mother. He sighed and stroked Lily's hair. Lily awoke but didn't move. She was thinking of her mother also. She was heart broken, and wished she could have been there with her, but she knew her mother would want her to be happy and live on. Sirius yawned and lay on Lily's legs, which made her smile.  
  
"Padfoot? Do you mind not lying on my legs? I would appreciate it." She said. Sirius jumped up, and rested his head on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Get off me Sirius." He said pushing his head off. Sirius gave them all dirty glares, and got into his trunk. He pulled out his 'silky' bra, and fell asleep on the floor. (go to Chapter 2 to see what's with the bra) James and everyone else started to laugh. Sirius finally got them to laugh, which was his goal for today. Lily sat up, and the Lunch lady came around.  
  
"Free today. Take all you want." Sirius got up, and grabbed all the sugar he could take. Lily got them some butterbeers; Remus got some muggle candy called Lemon drops. James grabbed two handfuls of chocolate frogs for him and Lily.

"Happy Holidays." She said, and left their doorway.

They had a ceremonial feast for their losses. James and Lily felt a whole lot better being with their friends. They concluded that they could get through this.   
--------------

"Pick me up tomorrow. Okay James?" Lily asked at the train station.  
  
"Will you be at your house?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, if not. I'll send you an owl. Alright see you then!" She called.  
  
She felt nervous about talking to Petunia. Hopefully they will get along. Lily apparated to Number Four Privet Drive, and went inside. (A/N: No one is there on her street because death eaters attack. Except Figg, but she's not outside. So she can apparate to her house.)  
  
Everything was still in order. She set her things down and warmed her hands. It was getting really cold. So she didn't want to disapparate so many times in a day, and she really wanted to drive with James to his house. After she was warm she searched the house. She found Petunia in the kitchen; she was crying, and holding a picture of their father. She didn't even have to look up.  
  
"Go away, you freak."  
  
Lily sighed. She stepped a little closer, but Petunia stepped back. Lily then stopped.  
  
"Where were you? How come you weren't home?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was at Vernon's house. Like you would care freak."  
  
"Will you stop calling me that? It's quite annoying." Lily asked.  
  
"I can call you anything I want. I am older, smarter, and engaged. So, freak, is my new name for you." She said. Lily sighed again. She wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Are they going to bury mum and dad." She asked.  
  
"They've buried dad already." Petunia said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What about mum?" Lily asked. Petunia snorted.  
  
"They cremated her. Like I cared for her anyway." Petunia said. Lily shook with anger. She looked up and started to cry. Petunia's expression didn't change from seeing her do this. Lily ran back to the door. Petunia calling back to her.  
  
"There goes Lily Evans. The crybaby, that'll never stop. Well here is a reality check. Mommy's not here to dry your tears anymore!" She yelled.  
  
Lily grabbed her trunk and didn't bother to button her coat, but just ran out the door. She stopped, and let her owl, Riley, fly out of her cage, threw her cage and started running again. Telling herself she would by another one.  
  
She stopped and saw a death eater corner a little girl. He quicly killed her and fled. Lily couldn't do anything, it was already too late, and with tears in her eyes she ran down another street.  
  
She wished she could turn into a leopard, but then she couldn't carry her stuff. So she ran and kept on running. She didn't even know where she was running too. But she ended up at a cemetery. She opened the gate and went in. She found her father's grave and read it.  
  
R.I.P  
  
Fredrick Robert Evans- an adoring husband and loving father  
  
Lily kicked snow at it, muttering some bad words to it. She then looked around and found a small grave that said.  
  
R.I.P  
  
Kimberly L. Evans  
  
That's all it said. Lily brought out her wand and made it bigger.  
  
R.I.P  
  
Kimberly Lura Evans- a loving mother. You will be loved and missed  
  
Lily put her wand away and started to cry. She wondered around, and spotted another grave. It said Lillian Evans. She glared at it. And couldn't believe what she saw. She started to cry again; even her sister didn't want her to be alive.  
  
"Luckily I am alive in the wizard world." She said to herself aloud.  
  
She walked around. She didn't even know what cemetery this was. She looked at the sign. It just said town cemetery, which didn't help her any. She felt cold, and was losing her feeling in her legs and arms. She got into her trunk and put on another cloak. She couldn't apparate, because she was too cold, and cursed herself for letting her owl go before coming here. So she dug into her trunk, and found a mirror.  
  
"The m-mirror!" She said. Hopefully one of the marauders still has one. She clicked it on, and it vibrated.   
---------------------James, Sirius, and Remus were unpacking in their own separate rooms. James was digging around, when he found a little mirror. He was about to throw it away, when it vibrated. He clicked it on and found Lily staring back at him.  
  
"Lily? Why are you outside?" He asked. Lily burst into tears, which froze, on her face.  
  
"I-I cant dis-dis-dissapparate. It's c-cold I ca-can't move. I'm at my town's ce- cemetery. I-" And she was cut off. 

---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What I'll happen? Will Lily die a pitiful death? Will Remus have any chocolate to help heal? Find out in the next exciting part...... I hate those kind of things there old and too me really useless. And WE KNOW Remus will always have some chocolate, but chocolate doesn't heal everything...


	7. Happy Christmas! And a muzzel!

Chapter 7

DC: I don't own HP!

James threw the mirror onto his bed, raced downstairs, and found Sirius and Remus sitting down in the living room.  
  
"Get blankets, make something warm! I'll be back!" James said out of breath.  
  
"Wait what's wrong?" Remus yelled.  
  
"Lily!" That's all James managed to say before apparating out. Sirius and Remus hurriedly left to make warm things, and got blankets.   
--------------

James arrived at Lily's house and went inside. Petunia jumped when he did.  
  
"Get out of my house!" She screamed.  
  
"Where is Lily?" He asked.  
  
"She's dead!" Petunia said. James looked at her with a confusing expression.  
  
"But I just saw her! She said she was at cemetery!" James said. Petunia smiled.  
  
"You must be Potter. Did you know she's had a crush on you for years?" Petunia said trying to make life hard for the both of them. James didn't respond. "I don't care about her but if you want the freak she is down this street." She said.  
  
James could have killed that woman, but Lily was in danger. So he ran with out shutting the door, and turned into a Deer, or Stag (.... Not sure which one it really is.... or are they almost the same?) 

He raced down to the cemetery. He saw her trunk. But didn't see her. Then he looked down. Snow had covered her up. He turned back into a human, and dug her up. Her lips were a blue color, and she was shivering badly. He gathered her and her trunk up, and disapparated back to the Potter Mansion.  
-------------------

Remus and Sirius had everything ready. Remus had a cold potion ready. Sirius had ten blankets on the floor ready for them, and was pacing in the living room. James apparated onto the front porch, and kicked the door open. He dropped Lily's stuff and carried her to the blankets. Remus got the potion and let her drink it. Sirius ran to the kitchen, and brought in two bowls of soup, and had it ready for her. He also had one for himself. James took off his coat, and lit the fireplace.  
  
Lily woke up and sneezed into Sirius soup. Her lips weren't blue and she looked almost normal. Sirius didn't want any soup anyway, so she picked his up and ate it all.  
  
"I feel better, thank you." She said to Remus, Sirius, and James.  
  
"Don't worry about it." They said. After she finished eating the soup she fell asleep. Remus, Sirius, and James left to make their own soup.  
-------- A little while later, she called them to come into the living room. And told them what happened at her house.  
  
"Sorry to say SP, but I hate your sister." Sirius said. Lily nodded.  
  
"She doesn't seem to like me, either." She said. She then told them what she found at the cemetery. They were all dumbfounded when she told them.  
  
"They made a grave for you?" James said angrily. Lily nodded and wiped away tears. Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Can we go kill her?" He asked. Lily shook her head. And laughed.  
  
"I couldn't do that. She's my sister! Plus I don't want to become like You-know-who, killing muggles here and there." She said. She then sighed and got up. She helped them clean up and Sirius and Remus left Lily and James in the living room. Lily started to cry, and James put his arms around her. She cried onto his shoulder.  
  
"Did you find anything on your mum?" She asked.  
  
"The ministry buried her in her hometown. I would like to visit it tomorrow. Do you want to come with me, Sirius, and Remus?" He asked.  
  
"That would be nice." She said. Lily laid her head on his shoulder and James put his arms around her waist. They felt so comfortable in each other's arms, and James just noticed. He looked down, and Lily looked up. James did what he thought was going to be the last thing he ever wanted to do. (Maybe...) He kissed her.  
  
Lily was equally surprised, but didn't pull away. When they stopped they blushed and turned away. James looked back and she rested her head on his shoulder again. From then on Lily Evans and James Potter were dating. 

-------------   
  
They visited James mum's grave, and it's been a week since then. Remus and Sirius found out they were now going out, and didn't care. Lily thought they would have been jealous, but they were happy about it. Sirius even said 'Finally!'

It was Christmas Eve, and they were decorating the house, and doing last minuet shopping in Diagon Alley, and other stores. They had a big tree and the halls were decorated in red, and green.  
  
That night they sat in front of the fire eating Lily's cookies and drinking hot cocoa. Lily secretly made no sugar, sugar cookies for Sirius, so he wouldn't be up all night. At eleven they said goodnight and went to bed.  
--------------------------

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Lily heard Sirius scream at the top of his lungs. Exaggerating the word Christmas. Lily smiled, but looked at the clock. It was seven and she was hoping to get more sleep. She closed her eyes, only to be awoken by Sirius jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Okay, Okay! I'm up! Let me get dressed and I'll make some more hot chocolate." She said.  
  
Sirius was already dressed and ran to wake up James. She put on her clothes and went down into the kitchen. She got some cookies, and made some hot chocolate. She didn't mind if Sirius had real sugar cookies this time since he was already hyper. Sirius came into the kitchen and ran around, making Lily almost drop the cookie tray. He then ran, knowing Lily was going to kill him.  
  
"Sirius Black! You are being so immature!" She said. And set the cookies on the coffee table. Remus looked tired when he sat on the couch. James came down after him. Lily passed them some cookies, and some hot chocolate around.  
  
"Sirius come eat!" She yelled. Sirius didn't answer.  
  
"Padfoot will not get any presents, unless he comes and sits down!" Remus said. Sirius appeared out of know where and grabbed some cookies. He ate them quickly and had some newfound energy.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up! You're going too bloody slow!" Sirius said. They gave in and sat around the tree. Sirius opened one up, to find a fake wand in there. He smiled evilly and set it down. Everyone got a present from a woman named Mrs. Weasley. They met Mrs. Weasley while shopping, she needed help because she couldn't bend down and pick up something cause she was pregnant.  
  
"She is a very nice lady!" Lily said. Setting down her red sweater with the letter L on it.  
  
She then opened a small gift. It was a locket and inside it had her and James in it. She smiled and hugged him. He opened a present, from Lily, and it was a whole cleaning kit for his Nimbus. This made him really happy. He hugged her back. Then all of them opened a present from Remus. It was a picture they took during the summer of their fourth year.  
  
"I remember! We went to the beach and got sunburn!" James said. They reminisced on that moment and went on. Remus got a box of never ending chocolates from Lily.  
  
"I don't get why it says never ending. It expires in three years. So once you eat one another will form in its place." Lily explained. Remus smiled.  
  
"Thanks Lily." He said.  
  
"Hey who gave me this thing?" Sirius said holding up a muzzle. Lily giggled.  
  
"Its so when you transform you wont bite yourself. Those fleas do get annoying." She said. Sirius gave her a glare but smiled politely, and set it next to his wand. Then Lily passed them each a framed picture of the Kukuclocklikings cursed James. They started to laugh. Even James laughed a little.  
  
Finally they got to their last present. When they opened it, it was a picture of all of them. Sirius was jumping and waving, Lily was holding James hand and waving. James was blushing and waving and Remus's eyes were cross-eyed and waving. They laughed.  
  
"I've never seen you do that Remus!" Sirius said. Remus smiled.  
  
"I was trying to be serious but I couldn't help myself." He said.  
  
Everyone cleaned up, putting his or her presents away, and helped with the holiday dinner. Lily cooked, Remus did the table, and Sirius and James went out to get some things that they didn't have. When Remus was done with the table he helped Lily.  
  
"Oh Remus, I've been wondering. How do you know all these magical cures?" She asked.  
  
"I study a lot about them. I don't know why, but some help with my werewolf problem. And others are just so I know what to do if it were to happen." He said. Lily smiled and they continued on with the holiday dinner. James and Sirius arrived home and Lily could finally finish things up. At six dinner was ready the sugar was wearing off on Sirius, but dessert would make him awake again.  
  
It was a perfect dinner. Lily invited Frank, Alice, and Martin (A/N: Martin Thomas is Dean's Thomas's dad. Alice is Frank's future wife/ Neville's mom) to dinner. They had a lot of fun, and Sirius tried to teach them his curse, Kukuclocklikings. (See Ch. 1 and 2) James was the only one who got it. In the end they had a sleep over. Girls in one-room boys in another.

---------------

Such a nice little holiday for the Marauders, and friends. I think I'm going to take them back to school and skip a few weeks. Maybe oh well till I update again.

-Megumi


	8. NEWTs and the Quidditch Cup Victory

Chapter 8

DC: I don't HP

It's almost the end of the year and the Marauders were doing last minuet studying for their N.E.W.T.S. They knew they could pass the writing part, but it was the wand use that got them. The rest of the Marauders could do most of it, but Sirius couldn't get his transfiguration spells right. He tried so hard but still couldn't make his chair turn into a zebra.  
  
"Sirius this is second year magic!" James said. Sirius kept on turning it into a white horse. It was making him quiet angry.  
  
"You try!" Sirius said. James flicked his wand and there was a Zebra. Sirius tried again and he did it.  
  
"Yes! Now I will at lest get a fair grade in Transfiguration." He said happily. He turned it back and left the empty classroom. James shook his head. The chair had black strips and a tail on it. He turned it too normal, and left the classroom.  
---------------

Lily didn't need any help. She was ready and was helping Remus with charms. He couldn't get the sleeping charm, so Lily got a mouse and had Remus try to charm it. After awhile he finally got it. He thanked her and Lily stretched. Tomorrow was their first Newt, and it was History of Magic. No one liked that class, because Prof. Bins was boring, but she was sure they could pass it with okay marks. She decided to take a nap, since it was Sunday nothing was really happening, but then she remembered it was Hogsmade today and James's birthday tomorrow.  
  
"I guess I'll go and get him something." She said. She went to her room, and got her moneybag. And counted seven Knuts, and ten Galleons. On her way down she saw Alice and asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmade with her. She agreed and they went down the steps toward the main hall.  
  
The rest of them were done, and they were board. They were sitting under a tree. When Martin came around.  
  
"Hey have you seen Alice?" He asked. They shook their heads. Martin shook his head.  
  
"We have quidditch practice!" He said. James jumped up. They were going into the final game against Slytherin next Thursday. He and the rest of them followed him to the field, deciding to watch them instead of sticking around being board.  
---------------

Lily and Alice got some things and got James his own golden snitch with his initials on it.  
  
"This cost us a fortune!" Lily said looking at the package. Then looking at her moneybag. To only find seven Knuts.  
  
"Nothing is free Lily. Hey.... No! I had Bloody practice today! Come on Lily maybe we can make before practice is over!" Alice said. They rushed toward the quiditch pitch. Luckily it was closer to them than the castle. They made it only Minuets after they started.  
  
"Sorry Captain!" She said to Martin. Martin shook his head, and told them to get in their positions. Lily sat by Sirius who was being very noisy.  
  
"What's in that bag, SilverPaw? Can I see? Ohh, a present for James?" Lily finally showed Sirius the snitch. Sirius looked at Lily.  
  
"How much did that cost?" Remus asked.  
  
"Twenty Galleons, but I split the price with Alice." She said. Sirius eyes widened, and he mouthed the word 'Oh'. Lily was about to close it, but the snitch flew out. Lily caught it and stuffed it back into the bag. She sighed and sealed it. After practice they went to eat dinner. After dinner before they left Dumbledore said something's.  
  
"This is the last no exams, O.W.L.S, or N.E.W.T.S, dinner for the week, so I'd enjoy this time. And remember all quills have an anti-cheat spell on it so don't try to cheat." He looked at Sirius and James before going on. "And I hope you do well tomorrow, get some sleep." And with that he sat back down.

---------  
  
"Happy Birthday James!" Alice and Lily said during breakfast. James had forgotten about his birthday, and excepted the gift. But before he could say it there was a loud popping sound, and there was a message in the air. It said Happy Birthday Prongs! James smiled. It was Sirius's idea. And Remus handed him a gift also.  
  
Lily told him to open them up. He opened Remus's and it was a pin that flashed colors, and said James Potter is a Deer friend. (Deer because he is a stag animigi) James smiled and thanked him.  
  
"It's not as good as Lily's and Alice's." He said. James was about to open it, but Sirius interrupted him.  
  
"Wait! Okay open it." He said out of breath from running. James shook his head and opened it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Where the Bloody Hell did you get this? It has my Bloody initials on it too!" He said.  
  
"It cost us a fortune you better keep it safe, James." Alice said.  
  
"Potter watch your mouth!" Professor McGonagoll said as she past by.  
  
"Don't forget. Come here in ten minuets to take your History of Magic today." She said and left. James hugged and kissed them both. And went to his room to go put it away. Lily giggled at Frank's face when he saw James kissing Alice. Alice went to him and kissed him telling him that it was just because of the present they got him.  
----------

Ten minuets later the Great Hall was turned into a class room. Lily sat behind James and Sirius across from her, Remus in front of him. Prof. Binns was instructing them about the test. He flipped the sand timer and said begin.  
  
"Well that wasn't too bad and we have the rest of the day off." Lily said. They sat under a tree.  
  
"What do we have tomorrow?" James asked.  
  
"Transfiguration." Remus said.  
  
"Hey we have to plan our end of the year, Goodbye Hogwarts trick." Sirius said. They smiled, and got some extra parchment and wrote down some ideas. By the time they were done it was lunchtime. So they went to the great hall. It was back to normal and they sat down across from each other. They decided to do this at the end of the year dinner feast after the awards were done. (A/N: I totally forgot about house points.... I will make them up I guess)  
---------

The rest of the day they practiced some charms and studied more about transfiguring things. And they had a little party for James in the common room. Everyone in Gryffindor was invited. Even Peter. They had fun, and when they were about to go to bed Peter had sorry to all of them for acting the way he was, and said sorry to Lily for making her cry. They forgave him, and Remus let him be Wormtail again. Sirius still didn't trust him as much as he did, but was glad he said sorry to them.  
  
The rest of the week went like this. Tuesday they had Transfiguration. Wednesday they had DADA, which they knew they would get high points for. Thursday they had Potions. Friday they had Astronomy. On the weekend they studied and rested. Then on Monday Lily had Muggle studies and the rest had Care for Magical Creatures. Tuesday they had Charms, and Wednesday they had Divination. Then on Thursday was the big final quiditch. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Quitditch Cup Finals! I am Sirius Black, and I'm commentating today's game. It is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Students and teacher's alike cheered as the players came out. Madame Hooch came out and said her little thing.  
  
"I want a clean match!" She got on her broom and let the balls loose. She threw the quaffle and the game began.  
  
"And Gryffindor has the ball. Roy has it and shoots...And scores Gryffindor ten Slytherin...." Sirius stopped himself before McGonagoll killed him.  
  
"Zero. Okay Beatrice has the quaffle, she shoots and scores ten-ten. Whoa! That bludger almost hit James! Better watch out mate!" Sirius went on and on, but McGonagoll cleared her throat and he stopped.  
  
"And Crabbe knocks Yanni off his broom with a bludger! Hope the injury isn't too bad. And Malfoy is chasing the snitch!" Sirius called out.  
  
When James heard that he looked all over for Malfoy. Finally finding him, he saw the snitch. Him and Malfloy were neck and neck. Malfloy kept trying to knock James of his broom, but couldn't exactly do it. The snitch suddenly went downwards. Both of them had to turn their brooms down and lost sighting of the snitch.  
  
"Here comes a bludger! It hit Brad in the jaw! Wow this is a bloody game! The score is Slytherin one hundred and twenty and Gryffindor twenty.... Come on James find the snitch!" Sirius called. Prof. McGonagoll was tapping her foot and cheering when Winnie got the ball in.  
  
James found the snitch again. The score was one hundred seventy to thirty, if he can catch it now they would win by ten points. He raced to it and heard that both teams scored again. Malfoy wasn't even looking; it was right behind him. James caught it right when a bludger hit his broom. He fell off his broom and hit the ground. At lest twenty feet. He landed on his back and held the snitch in the air.  
  
"Gryffindor wins! One Hundred and eighty to one hundred and ninety! Gryffindor wins the cup!" Sirius yelled. And then he and Prof. McGonagoll were jumping and hugging. They stopped and stepped away from each other.  
  
James was still on his back when someone hit him hard in the stomach. He passed out.   
------------------

Wasn't that a fun game? Next we'll meet James in the hospital, and WHAT LILY IS PREGNANT??! Find out what happens in the next chapter!

-Megumi


	9. The Marauder's BIG Prank!

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I was just kidding about Lily! She's not Pregnant! I was board so I wanted to mess with some one... Any way thanks for that info Auntarctic for the potion. I guess I'll fix that later but life must go on! here is another chapter!  
  
James woke up a little later and felt sore all over. Lily and Sirius were next to him. James saw she was crying, and Sirius looked really worried.  
  
%bio=

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I was just kidding about Lily! She's not Pregnant! I was board so I wanted to mess with some one... Any way thanks for that info Auntarctic for the potion. I guess I'll fix that later but life must go on! here is another chapter!  
  
James woke up a little later and felt sore all over. Lily and Sirius were next to him. James saw she was crying, and Sirius looked really worried.  
  
"Did we win?" He asked. Lily snorted.  
  
"Is that all you care about? You could've gotten yourself killed. Yes we did win the Cup!" She said. James smiled.  
  
"Sorry guys for making you worry." He said. "Hey were is Remus?"  
  
"It's the moon thing.... You know." Sirius said. James nodded. Madame Promfry came in and scooted them out. James needs rest and they'll see him in the morning. Sirius and Lily left the castle, secsted they discuss one last time, about the trick their going to do.  
  
What they were going to do was announce the marriage of Serveus Snape and Narcissa Black. Lily knew every Charm in the book. She got the award of being the smartest Witch ever in Hogwarts history. (So far) She had all outstanding on her O.W.L's and fabulous grades in all her classes. And was sure to do very good on her N.E.W.T's. So she was going to make everyone clap and cheer, while Narcissa and Snape get up on the table and bow, crying fake tears. They were then going to do something that can't be reveled until time comes.

----------------  
  
As everyone was going to the Great Hall for their last dinner, Lily and Sirius made sure Narcissa was sitting next to, or close to Serveus Snape. Peter, James, and Remus sat down, and Lily had to run to the common room for her wand. Sirius sat next to them and nodded, they nodded and Lily came back right when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It is that time of the year again. I always hate this end, because I won't see some of you next year. Which means I hope all of you seventh years will live a life of good, and take on the challenges of being older. Now before I cry, lets eat!" Dumbledore sat down, and the food bloomed onto the plates.  
  
The Marauders were really excited to eat, but they did anyway. It seemed like forever to get desserts on the table. When they did finish Dumbledore got up.  
  
"We are now going to award the house cup! In fourth place with two hundred and seventy four, it's Hufflepuff! In third place with four hundred and six, Ravenclaw! Now this was very close. Whoever this is won by only three points. In second place with six hundred and twenty four points is.... Slytherin! And in first place with six hundred and twenty seven points is Gryffindor! They also won the Quitditch cup!" There was cheers and mumbling from everyone. Dumbledor was still standing so everyone became quiet and still again. (A/N: Yeah I forgot all about house points...)  
  
"Have a good rest, you'll be leaving in the morning after breakfast. Well, I guess some of you may be planing a party for your house, or perhaps a goodbye gift?" He said looking at the Gryffindor table. Sirius had to bite his tongue to be quiet.  
  
"Just have a fun time and I'll see you in the morning. Oh and if your are having a party Head of houses will bring food and drinks in. Goodnight!" Dumbledore sat back down, and everyone was about to stand up when Lily whispered something and pointed her wand at Narcissa and Serverous. They stood up, holding hands, and jumped onto the Slytherin table.  
  
"We have an announcement to make!" Snape said. Everyone turned around.  
  
"We are to be married this summer!" Narcissa called. Lily hurriedly made everyone clap and cheer, except Malfoy. He was in shock. Everyone clapped and cheered, and then Lily made Snape and Narcissa cry fake tears. James than made them kiss. The Marauders laughed, and Malfloy got onto the table and punched Snape, they started a fight. More like killing each other. Lily stopped.  
  
"Come on guys! Malfoy just punched Snape. The charms are going to go away!" They stopped and made their retreat. They eventually heard "I'll kill you Potter!", and "EVANS, BLACK, POTTER, PETTIGREW, LUPIN! REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" But they were long gone.  
  
Before everyone came to the common room all five were laughing.

"That was the best we've done!" James said, while sitting on the floor with Lily on his lap.

"It was Brilliant!" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Good thing we thought of it!" Remus said through his laughter.

"Who'd ever think! Narcissa and Snape, snogging in front of the school!" Sirius said. Peter laughed along with them, too speechless to speak!

The portrait hole door swung open, but they kept on laughing. When they saw who it was, they stopped immediately.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Hello!" Sirius said nervously. They stood up and straitened themselves Dumbledore had a serious look on his face, and they became very nervous. But then he then smiled and his eyes twinkled. They started to laugh.  
  
"That memory will stay in me forever." He said. "Now I would like to know why you call yourselves these nicknames?"  
  
"You see Professor, since well of my problem we, Sirius, James, Peter, and myself created a club, and became animigi. Please don't tell, we did it illegally."  
  
Dumbledor smiled and nodded.  
  
"And made up nicknames to go with our animigi. Sirius is Padfoot, James is Prongs, I am Mooney, and Peter is Wormtail. In order Sirius is a black dog, James is a stag, I'm a werewolf, and Peter is a rat. Well this year we made Lily a Marauder. She said she was already an animigi, and she proved it. She is a silver Leopard. And so she is SilverPaw, SP for short." Remus explained it the best he could.

"Please, Professor, you cannot tell anyone." Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That explains a lot. Well I'll talk to Professor McGonagoll and you guys get ready to have your party. Goodnight." Dumbledore left the common room and Sirius sighed.  
  
"I could've sworn he was going to kill us!" He said.  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore is a murderer, Padfoot." Lily said. About five minuets later everyone came in. They cheered the Marauders on and McGonagoll brought food and drinks up. She gave a glare, but finally smiled. They had a great party, and at two everyone went to bed.   
-----------------

Sorry for a short chapter, but I have to end it. Thanks to reviewers and such. Can you believe it's the chapter before last? You're going to have ta! See you later! 

-Megumi


	10. Proposal

Chapter 10

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"Come on Lily or we'll be Bloody late for the train!" James yelled. Lily stopped.  
  
"That's sounds strangely familiar...." She said in deep thought. James rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He dragged her halfway, and found Sirius and the rest of them in front of one of the carriages. Sirius again was complaining about the carriages. But this time Lily could see them too.  
  
"I see them too Padfoot!" Lily said. Sirius smiled.  
  
"At least SP believes me!" He said proudly.  
  
"Sirius has been delusional for three years. I think he has passed it on to you." Remus said. James, and Peter nodding in agreement. Lily smiled and thought. 'I've read about theses kind of creatures somewhere in a book... About Hogwarts! Its somewhere in my trunk.' She mentally remembered to look it up when they get on the train.  
  
Peter again went with his girlfriend and it was just the four of them. Lily got her book out, and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Found it come over here! The things that pull the carriages." She said. They surrounded her.  
  
"They're called Thestrals. Witches and Wizards who have seen death with their eyes are the only ones who can see them...." She said.  
  
"I saw my father die, but you've seen someone die before SilverPaw?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That day! When I was at the cemetery, I saw a death eater.... Oh that poor little girl..." Lily said. Everyone went silent.  
  
"So whoever has seen someone die? What do they look like?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's unknown, unless you've seen death. But since I can see them, they kind of look like Horses, with feathers. Don't you agree Sirius?" Sirius nodded and they changed the subject.  
  
"Can you believe that were all eighteen (or seventeen) and graduated from school?" James said.  
  
"I can't believe you passed, Padfoot!" Lily said.  
  
"I want to be an Auror, what about you guys and girl?" Sirius said ignoring Lily's comment.  
  
"Me too. I think we have to train first though." Remus said.  
  
"I do too. I hope the training's not to hard." Lily said.  
  
"I guess we all want to Auror's. It'll be cool if we'd could do mission's together. We might even bring down You-Know-Who." James said.  
  
"That would probably not happen." Sirius said.  
  
"Well you never know Padfoot. You could use Kukuclocklikings on him, and than tease him to death!" Lily suggested. Sirius thought about it.  
  
"I think I'd be too scared to use it. I might mess up, and get blown up or something." Sirius said.  
  
"Blown up?" Remus asked.  
  
"I've never messed up doing it, so I don't know what it could do if I miss said it or something. I could blow up, lose teeth, hurt myself, or turn into a eunuch..."  
  
"Too much information Sirius." James said.  
  
"That would be funny if he did become one." Lily said. (Sirius is still saying stuff in background, as they laugh)  
  
"Or I could die! Wait what Lily?!"

--------  
  
After there twenty-minuet talk of oblivious stuff, they played chess, and around noon the lunch lady came around. Sirius got some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and they had a blowing contest. Surprisingly Remus won and got two dozen chocolate frogs.  
  
They were arriving at the station, when Lily remembered something. She didn't really have a home to go to. She was dead in the muggle world. She became oddly quite, and James noticed.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?"  
  
"I have no home." Remus and Sirius looked over from their game of Chess, which Sirius was badly losing at.  
  
"You can stay with me!" James said. Lily looked at him, and got up.  
  
"I won't be a bother?" She asked.  
  
"A bother? Were girlfriend and boyfriend! Why would you think that?" James said. Lily smiled and hugged him.  
  
"If you're planning on snogging, please go find a room!" Sirius said.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of that Padfoot, but thanks for the idea!" James said. Lily blushed and sat back down.

--------  
  
The train slowed down and they got off, and passed through the portal. They grabbed their things, met up with Peter and all five apparated to the Potter Mansion. They held a party there; they invited the whole quidditch team, and some other good friends. They found out Frank Longbottom proposed to Alice Holmes. They were getting married in the fall. After the little party James gave the Marauders their own room, and the next day they went job hunting.  
  
Lily, James, and Remus wanted to become Aurours. They checked in with the Ministry, and they were to be training a week later. Sirius became a commentator, of the Quidditch world games during the summer, and during the other seasons he worked with us as an Auror. Peter found little jobs here and there and spent a lot of time with Betty-sue.

--------  
In the middle of August, two years later, they had Lily's birthday, at the Potter Mansion. She is an Auror. (So is every one else!) They had a lot of fun. She invited Frank and Alice Longbottom. Martin Thomas and his wife. Tucker, his wife and they're two-year-old son Lee. (Everyone is getting married!)  
  
Sirius was still his goofy self. Remus is still single, and isn't planing to get married. Betty-sue lost a lot of weight, and has become a Quidditch player. Peter and her were still going out. Lily grew her hair out. And James's hair wouldn't lie flat no matter how hard he tried.  
  
During the party James did the Kukuclocklikings on Sirius, which was show to watch. He was so mad that whenever he tried to say something, he said cuss words. The funny thing was, was he said it in many different languages. Then he did cartwheels around the place, and tackled James. At first they thought it was the hex still on him, but they had to pull him off before he killed him. James apologized, and the party went on.  
  
Lily had an enormous cake, which was ruined when Sirius started a food fight. But Lily didn't mind it. Everyone did a cleansing spell on him or her when it was over. At ten at night the guest went home, and Lily was about to go home when James stopped her.  
  
"What is it James?" Lily asked. He was shifting his feet, which meant he was pretty nervous. He looked up into her eyes, and remembered two years ago how they weren't the green they were before their families died, but they seemed to glow again. Which probably meant she is over her mother's death. He bent down on his knee, and Lily held her breath.  
  
"Lillian Evans, as you know I've loved you for quite awhile now. And--"  
  
"YES JAMES!" Lily didn't even wait until he said everything. She jumped on his and hugged him. James was confused for a moment, but then caught on to what she said. He hugged her back, and put the ring on her finger.  
  
Lily gasped at the ring. It was very beautiful. It had three emeralds on a golden band, and on the other side, it said LJ. She hugged him again, and James kissed her.  
  
"I love you James."  
  
"I love you too Lily."

--------  
  
Sniff, Sniff I feel happy! I might as well make a sequel from them getting married till they die such a sad death. But I hope you liked it! Until we meet again!

-Megumi


	11. Bloopers!

Bloopers- Marauders seventh year

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I advise you to read Marauders seventh year before this. These are mistakes that the Marauders had made during the fanfic. I, Megumi Ohira, of course direct these.

--------

**-They are on the train, and Sirius is doing Kukuclocklikings. End of Ch. 1, and 2-**

"Kukuclocklikings!" Sirius yelled

Silence...

"What was that suppose... Hey it didn't work!" James said.

More silence...

"Err... try it again Sirius." Megumi Ohira (me!) says.

"Kukuclocklikings!" Sirius yells.

_Silence..._

"What was that... Okay maybe we should do it again?" James asked.

"Are you saying it right? Remember it's Ku-Ku-Clock-Like-Ings." Lily reminded him.

"I should know what I created. Ahem... Kukuclocklikings!" Sirius yelled again.

"What was that.... Okay it's not working." James complained.

_I come into the compartment._

"Let me see that wand..." MO said. (I will call myself MO now Moe to Lily)

_I look at it, and flip it around._

"It looks okay...." MO said.

_A sudden popping noise._

"Hello everyone!" Fred Weasley exclaimes.

"Surprised that we are here, huh?" George Weasley said.

"Err... aren't you Molly Weasley's children?" Lily asked.

"Why are you here? You're not even born yet!" Remus exclaimed.

"We've come to speak to Sirius Black." George said.

"That's me..." Sirius said.

"Well, we kind of switched your wand with that fake one on your dresser." Fred said.

"We thought you would have tested it before leaving, but you didn't..." George said.

"You mean I left my wand at home?" _The twin's nod._ "I LEFT MY WAND AT HOME!" Sirius yelled.

"CUT, wait why was I rolling in the first place? Someone go get Sirius's wand!" MO yells.

--------

**-Scene when Betty-sue comes in Chapter 1-**

"Hello everyone! James, and Lily meet Betty-sue Kingsling!" Peter said.

_-Everyone is supposed to be quiet-_

"Can't take it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lily cried out.

"Lily!! Don't laugh!" Remus said.

"I'm so sorry! Please start over!" Lily said straightning herself out.

"Okay then take two... and rolling!" (Okay I'm calling myself I now.) I said.

"Hello everyone! James, and Lily meet Betty-sue Kingsling!" Peter said again.

_-Quietness-_

"OHOHOHOHO-HAHAHAHAHAHA!! SORRY MOE!" Lily exclaimes.

"Take three.... And Rolling!" I yell.

"... Hello everyone! James, and Lil--" Peter begane but...

"IT'S JUST SO FUNNY!" Lily cried out as she drops onto the floor "HAHAHAHA!"

_Betty leaves saying a lot of profanity under her breath. Lily still laughing._

"I do hope you know that, that was just a suit..." Peter said.

_Lily suddenly stops, and get's up._

"I'M SOOOORRRRYYY COME BAAACCKKK!!" Lily yelled as she runs off set.

"Let's try this tomorrow..."

--------

**-At Breakfast chapter 4-**

_The next morning the four Marauders went down to the Great hall, together, for breakfast. They sat down in the order they were in yesterday. Lily looked a mess. She kept on falling asleep only to be jerked up from the bad memories. She looked pale and didn't feel herself. James noticed this and asked her questions._

"Lily, or SG, are you sure you're okay? I think you should go to the hospital wing. Do you need to?" James asked worriedly.

Lily looks at him strangly. "SG?"

"I thought it was SP?" Sirius asked me.

"Instead of Silver Paw, it's Silver Georgia?" Remus suggested with a laugh.

"Yes I mean SP, I'm so stupid...STUPID STUPID STUPID!!"

_He starts, violently, hitting his head._

"James! Okay it's okay," Remus said as he turned to me "Were still rolling aren't we?" He asked.

"Yep." I say.

"You're gonna give yourself a concussion!" Lily argued. She grabs James's hands.

"Okay, I'm okay..." James said taking a deep breath.

"Cut. Okay take two."

"Lily, or **SP**, are you sure you're okay? I think you should go to the hospital wing. Do you need to?" James asked.

"James, Prongs, I'm fine don't worry!" Said reassuringly.

_Sirius then groans._

"Transfiguration with Hufflepuff." He said.

"Looks like we have double Potions with Slytherin." James said.

"Then history of magic with Ravenclaw." Remus said.

"What a boring day..." Sirius groaned.

_Lily was again falling asleep in her food. This time she landed in it._

"SO, Quidditch season is coming soon!" Sirius said, the three of them paying no mind to Lily. I look through the script.

"Yeah I can't wait!" James exclaimed.

"Are you still commentating, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Sirius said. I look down, and gasp.

"LILY ISN'T BREATHING!" I yell.

"OMG! GET MADAME PROMFRY!" Sirius yells as they rush to get Lily out.

"When you come back, we'll start over..." I yelled to them, then sighed. "I hate this job... Wait hate is such a stong word... dislike... nope I like hate better..."

--------

**-At Petunia's house Chapter 6-**

"And Action!"

"OMG! Where did you get your nails done?" Lily asked Petunia.

"At this place called Monica's! She is the best!" Petunia said.

"That's cool! I want my bloody nails done, but I never have time..." LIly said sadly. Petunia smiled.

"I can take you there sometime, when is your next day off?" Petunia asked. Lily brightened up.

"Oh, on Thursday! Maybe we can go for coffee too! I hear there is a nice coffee place, called... Starbucks? Yeah, Starbucks!" Lily said.

"Yeah and after that we could go to Quizno's. They have the best subs!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Yeah but I have to watch my figure..." Lily pouted.

"Or Subway!" Petunia suggested.

"OF COURSE!" Lily said with a broad smile.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Err... Aren't we rolling?"

_Remus nodds, then asks Sirius._

"Subway? Do they mean that 'Eat fresh' place?"

_Sirius's shruged._

"Lily we can't start over from the same roll thingy!" James yelled.

"WE WERE ROLLING!?" Lily and Petunia yelled together. Lily put on a face of mock anger.

"Where did you burry them!" She yelled at Petunia.

"It's too late.... Cut; okay get into place... and Action!" I yell.

"Go away, you freak." Petunia said holding a picture.

'Finally...' I say in my head.

--------

**-Sirius is jumping on Lily's bed chapter 7-**

"It's Hanukah!" Sirius said. Lily opened her eyes confused.

"Hanukah? I thought it was Christmas?" Lily asked looking up to him.

_Remus steps in the room._

"Are you Jewish?" He asked.

"Jewish? Is that a food?" Sirius asked.

"No it's a type of person." Lily explained.

"Oh, no I'm British! Or am I?" Sirius asked with one eyebrow up. He was now sitting on Lily's bed.

_There was Silence._

"..." (me...)

"Was I supposed to be in here? Hey a PJ party!" James exclaimed, as he came through the door.

"It is? Let me go get into my boxers..." Remus said.

"CUT JUST CUT! OKAY EVERYONE TEN MINUTE.... AN HOUR BREAK!!" I yell throwing the script in the air.

"YAY AN HOUR!" All of them yell.

"BOXER AND BRA PARTY!" Sirius yells, as they change.

"It's too early... Where's my coffee? NO not Coffee, Pepsi.... Yeah Pepsi..." I say grumpily.

--------

Well this is the last chapter! Hopefully they don't kick this chapter off...

Review me please!

-Megumi Ohira


	12. Author's Note Thanks to all my reviewers...

A/N:  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers!  
  
Auntarctic- who reviewed me on all my chapters! She even sent an evil penguin army on me! (I had to bribe them so they wouldn't scare me to death) Thank You!  
  
Gryffindor-Love- who reviewed me three times! (I know where you live.... Lol)  
  
And my anonymous reviewer Susan- who reviewed me three times!  
  
Angul-gurl- who reviewed me two times!  
  
And to Kiyuu-Chan, BeCkY6, Lover del Dragon, Elvlenprincess9744, ! (whoever that was....), snowbabyjoe, jameslvr, marauderbabe289, hpfreak1984, soyamonkey, Erkith, and ME! Who only reviewed once but every review counts!  
  
Thank you and I am honored to all who reviewed from June, 11 2004 until June 30, 2004. And to all who review after this thank you all! –I bow-

-Tear....Tear-

(My full name)

-Megumi Ohira


End file.
